Chapter 210 take 2
by Mizuki06
Summary: "I won't tell you now, but I will someday when I think I'm ready." He said softly to me.   GajeelXLevy


I'm working on my second story right now, but I can't resist the urg to write this after I read chapter 210 ;P

Anyway this is my first Fairy tail fanfic on my most favorite couples in Fairy tail, so please Review.  
Sorry if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes.

This took place in chapter 210 of Fairy tail.

x-x-x-x-x

Levy POV

"What the hell with this exam, choose your path and find the graves?" Gajeel yelled. He and I have to go find the grave somewhere to past the second part of S-class mage exam.

"How noisy." I complained even though I knew he's not going to stop.

"I came along to strike salamander and Erza and..." He continues.

"What about me!" I tried to remind him that he's my partner and he's suppose to protect me and help me pass this stupid S-class exam not fighting everyone.  
He just looks at me.

"Gajeel, you keep talking about fighting everyone and never care about me." I said to him.

"You want me to mingle with you more, little one?" He said patting my head. "Then become strong enough to fight sufficiently against me."

"Of course I'm... small and weak" I look down, I don't want to fight him. But I'm really pissed right now, so who need him to be my partner, I could easily pass this exam without him.

"I don't care anymore! Gajeel you idiot." I said to him and run away. Jerk, at least run after me, I thought you're nicer than that. I hate... you.

Then I heard the bush behind me rustle. I turn around hoping it would be Gajeel but...

"Kyah" I shout when two guys jumped out from it and attack me. I fells down.

"Wha...What...you guys!" I tried to stand up, but I think I sprained my ankle.

Then one of them took hold of my arms and pinched them down.

I tried to shake it off, but he's too strong for me.  
"That's one down." The other guy said and ready to slash me in two with his katana.

My tears are coming down hard. Gajeel where are you? Hurry come and save me.

'Slash'

Gajeel, he's in front of me, he stop the attack with his metal arm and punch the guy that pinch me down.

"When you're small, it's harder to find you." He said to me.

I'm glad he's here, even though he just made me mad few minutes ago.

"So don't leave my side." He continues. My cheeks turn pink when he said that. Lucky that he didn't see it.  
"Yeah." I answer him.

"Retreat, he's the Iron Dragon Slayer. We're not supposed to fight him yet." I heard one of them said then disappeared follow by the other one.

"So, who were those guy?" he asked.

"I don't know... heart mark...heart mark...GRIMOIRE HEART. The strongest dark guild in the world."

"Why are they here?" He asked me again.

"I don't know. But we should find Master or Erza-san, and tell them about what happen." I said.

"Ahh." He agrees with me.

I tried to stand up but my ankle won't let me and Gajeel seem to notice that.

"Got no choice." He sighed. Then knelt down beside me.  
"Get on." He commands me to get on his back.

"Thanks."

I wrapped my arms tight around his neck to keep myself from falling.  
His hair is so soft despise its spiky. And his touch is so smooth and gentle, even though he's the Iron Dragon.

"You smell..." He sniffs.

"Eh " It took me a sec to realize what he meant.

"Never told a girl that she's smell, you idiot." I hit his head hard.

"Ouch, you didn't let me finish, I was about to say that you smell NICE. "

"Eh T-thanks." My cheeks turn pink again.

We walk for a while in silent, well HE walk and carry me to be exact. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

"I won't tell you now, but I will someday when I think I'm ready." He said softly to me.

I wonder what he meant by that.

But I don't really care about that right now. 'Cause I'm with the person I like the most or rather the person that I love, and he's being nice to me.

Yes, that's right I love Gajeel Redfox, but knowing him, he's too dull to notice. But I'll make he love me someday.

x-x-x-x-x

Thanks for reading and hope you like it.  
For who aren't understand the last part, Gajeel meant he will confess to her when he think he's ready for a relationship, but Levy didn't get what he said. ^-^


End file.
